Since a driver who is driving a vehicle is busy with a driving operation, it is difficult to perform a non-driving operation, such as destination setting of a navigation system. Accordingly, a device has been proposed which estimates a task requested by a driver by analyzing the utterance of the driver and executes the task without requiring the operation of the driver. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a driver of a vehicle and an operator of the external center communicate with each other, the external center recognizes the utterance of the driver, and display information that the driver wants is displayed on a display device in the vehicle.